The Liaison
by ciciwriter
Summary: Presidential election and mayhem in the White House, someone has to deal with both worlds. New ch: INTERNAL STRUGGLE AT THE GATES OF HEAVEN. He felt like a student going to prom at a very large, beautiful, intimidating, scary and white ball room.
1. The Liaison Teaser

_Lately my inspiration seems to be limited to creating my dream teasers and endings for the show. This one follows "The Mummy Problem". I haven't actually watched any of the new episodes, but read recaps for the first two, so this is the result of my need to see some kind of resolution. _

_Ok, try to picture your network in somefinal commercials, then listening to the drums and watching the flapping flag: _The West Wing_. Previously, on the West Wing:_

_"We can't do this" "You need to delegate" "I was promoted to spokesperson" "Get me a campaign liaison that won't screw my with my pants on!" "They are making plans" ..._

* * *

**The Liaison**

-Ok, so we all agree we need to take things more seriously, face the issues straight forward, _delegate_ tasks, and have better inner communication in order to act like a real presidential campaign, right?-

Josh looked around to the people listening to him. He was standing at the end of a large conference table, in a room where, for once, all the fundamentals of his team were sitting together. They had been all morning in there, debating vigorously, coming up with strong strategic moves from each of their specialized fields and, in the process, feeling more like a family. Josh knew they weren't quite there, but he could see now that they would eventually reach that bond, or at least he hoped they were given the chance.

-Right, those things should become real for this team as of today, but first thing we need now is not to be at war with the people that could be our greatest allies- Lou seemed serious about this, and looked pointedly at the campaign manager.

-Yeah Josh, where is the love from that White House of yours?

-Trust me, Congressman, I've been wondering that as well, but with the present scenario, it seems like we are pretty much on our own–

He did feel lost without their support and company, but he was no longer there, and that needed to be faced. Lou was right, though, it was about time they got driven by the kind of confidence and inspiration that nurtured the times of Bartlet for America, that made him enjoy the fight and long for the challenge. God, he missed those people.

-Well, I seem to recall, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to recall being at least introduced once or twice to some of the staffers in the current administration, am I right Josh? Have we met these people? Are we in any way linked to them?

-Ok, I get it Leo! – the Vice-Presidential candidate could be quite scary with his sarcasm- I get your point, but everything among us is just…I feel its like, we used to be friends and now…I don't know. We used to be together everyday, for every single fight, loss and triumph, and that's just gone, and how could it ever come back?- Josh froze a little at his own words, what was he really talking about? More importantly, was there even a chance of getting things back to how they were, and if so, how in God's name?

-Talking!- Joey screamed in her own voice, which always startled Josh- Talk to their liaison to the campaigns, figure things out, get numbers straight, coordinate events, elaborate a careful design for the news cycle and share information. Work like a team and show them some respect and appreciation, because it seems that your cute butt ain't doing the trick anymore! –Well, listening that kind of words out of Kenny's mouth was also weird to Josh. But she was dead on with her point…talk, he needed to do that, really talk.

-With Toby- he said out loud forcefully, trying to keep his thoughts on track- All right, Ronna, please get me the White House. – as she exited the room he turned again to this people, his people, working all for the next President.

– I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've been wrong, partially at least, and most of you have been pointing my mistakes. Now I'm aware of our flaws and we are spinning this campaign and facing whatever comes our way, and we are doing it as a team. We'll listen to each other, and scream to each other if we have to, hell, we'll probably do it even if we don't have to, but we'll stand by each other no matter what and relay on each other because we are absolutely going to nail this thing. – His face was strained and worried as he said this. He believed in this team, but he seemed doubtful about something nonetheless.

-Wouldn't it help if you decided to smile at least once in a while Josh?

-I'm sorry?

-Yeah, Bram is right, Josh. You can't be leading this campaign if you don't seem eager to do it, you have a large staff now and they need to feel the pride and excitement of working here. I was told that the reason for you being a political mastermind was that you actually enjoyed every step of the process. From what I heard, you have a great way of spreading cheer once you've won a battle, is that true?

-From who did you hear that, Edie?

-It's from whom, not from who – Ronna corrected him sticking her head from outside- and your phone call with the White House is ready. Seems they have a new liaison.-

-Ok, this could be good. Remember Josh, the campaign liaison of the White House is essential for us right now. - Lou told him while Edie and Joey nodded approvingly- We need him to be our best friend, not one that pats us on the back, but one that calls us dumb when needed, questions our choices and beliefs, disagrees with us in private and supports us in public with honest care and loyalty. You need someone able to work synchronized to you and that doesn't take your bullsh….-

-Ok, thanks, listen all, - He had to cut, her little metaphor was ringing some heart-wrenching, very loud bells- I'll take the call in my office and schedule an appointment, you come up with some key issues and proposals that need to be discussed with them and…-he smiled briefly- I promise to give that, to give all of this my best fight.-

Back in his office, he picked the receiver not sure who he would be talking to,

-Hello?

-Hi

-Who is this?

-So I see the gods have finally heard my prayers and you've forgotten we ever met?

-Toby?

-No such luck, it seems. Anyway, I just wanted to have the pleasure of communicating you with our new White House Liaison to the Campaigns, and the newest member of my team. Seems like C.J. answered to your requests, or maybe mine, and appointed someone different for the job, who I'm hoping will give you hell nonetheless. But that's enough for the introduction, so wait a minute and I'll put you through myself, good luck.

-What?…who?….hello?… Great, holding hell of hold…. I hate that music.

He had left the door to his office open, so he could see Bram and Ronna walking into their area, back from the meeting with some kind of assignment. They both looked at him.

-Hey Josh, how's the search for the lost smile? And the lost White House love?

-Really Josh, be nice. You could use a best friend, we all could.

He ignored them openly, tapping his fingers on his desk and wondering who in God's name this new inexperienced guy was, daring to keep **him** holding this long. He was going to hang up, that was the best….ok, being nice, he remembered. And continued holding. He thought about the last few comments made at him, trying not to actually think about them. He smiled sometimes, didn't he? Come on! Didn't he? He was also sure he had good friends, he just didn't talk to them. And how much longer would he have to hold to speak to someone who would probably had no chance at understanding the needs of this campaign and the complexity of his political mind?

(In a different office, in Pennsylvania Av.)

-Ok Senator, thanks.- a carefully but plainly manicured hand hanged the receiver and pressed the intercom.- Arthur, tell me again, who is on line 3?

-mmm it's either someone from Santos' campaing or Vinick's… I think

-Yeah well, that narrows it down, thanks. –the third bottom of the telephone is pressed, the receiver lifted and put back down after the "speaker" mode is switched on, all in one quick, expert move:

-Liasion with Presidential Campaigns- silence – hello? -… or was that a harsh intake of breath on the other end of the line? –Hello? Are you still there?

Santos' HQ

Ronna nudges the young man next to her, until Bram's inquiring look changes to match her mocking smile. They are staring at Josh, who is holding the phone tightly to his ear, slightly agape and shocked but slowly forming a huge smile. It's not quite the infamous dimpled grin that these staffers have yet to see, but given the nervousness and surprise, he still looks happier than he has for the last months as he says into the receiver:

-It's been a long wait, but yeah, I'm still here, Donnatella.

(theme song)…and credits...


	2. Perfect for the Job

_Thank you so much for the reviews, I've been really inspired to keep this going. I have great ideas for future chapters, but I'm not sure how to get there. That's why this one took so much to write, and that's why it ended up being long enough to fit two separate entries, had a lot to add. Tell me if you like it!_

_Of course, I don't own any of this. __Oh, and I do like Panda (if anyone know them I'd be surprised) but someone forced me into listening to them over, and over, and over, and OVEr for a whole weekend, so I had to vent. _

* * *

-That was a short phone call- 

Her soft voice resounded into the emptiness of her office just as she let her hand linger for a second on the telephone. Wow, her office. Or at least it would be, once she got all the files, binders, boxes of tapes and hundreds of compact discs sorted out.

She grabbed a couple of blue folders to stack them with the rest on the top shelve, and suddenly a few stapled sheets fell on the floor. As she picked them up she noticed it was one of the personal files from the campaign staffers. Toby had told one of her aides, Arthur, to get her everything they had on everyone working on a presidential campaign, "get their favorite songs if you must, but we just can't afford any more surprises, not even if they are Backstreet Boys related!".

It would have been funny to hear the name of a boy band out of Toby's mouth. Actually, it would have been hysterical to tease him about it, if only he hadn't been so damned serious. Everything was now serious and sad in an exhausting way in this building that she knew so well all those years.

Anyway, she had been eventually forced to get the boxes from different parts of the West Wing herself, with the help of Charlie, as Arthur was nowhere to be found.

A picture in the left corner of the first page caught her attention back to the file

-Well, _that_ was predictable- She mumbled as she saw the title: "Joshua Lyman, Campaign Manager for Congressman Santos."

Obviously, not only the information in front of her, but also her peculiar choice of words blew off all of her pretense that the last phone call had been like any other. The truth was that, as soon as she heard his voice saying one of the phrases that so stubbornly replayed themselves in her mind, she felt weak.

It was so typical of him, just acting like nothing had happened. Whenever he did something really nice, he would make an effort the next time he saw her to show it was no big deal. Sometimes she even had to stop for a minute and remember if he had _really_ done that nice thing, or if maybe she had been daydreaming or something of the sort.

And it goes as well with the bad moments. Like after the Cliff/diary thing, just to name one. They were so uncomfortable but he wouldn't acknowledge it even in the slightest. Now that they've had one their most difficult, tense, and revealing moments, it was just like him to appear on the other end of the line calling her "Donnatella". As if he hadn't just rejected her and, to make matters worse, said what she could only recall to be the most personal phrase they had ever shared. Out loud, sober and straight forward. The problem was she felt he had only said it as a consolation prize. He was still so angry at her for leaving that he wasn't even aware of all her professional growth. That's why he sounded so surprised over the phone. That's why he said he missed her. Because he still hadn't found "someone to answer his phones". But that was no longer her place. A cabinet file was closed loudly and she moved on to organize the next box.

* * *

An hour and a half later, as Donna was ending yet another phone call with a campaign manager, listening to his arguments about meetings and schedules, she saw a tall woman opening her door tentatively, almost turning back to leave when she realized her campaign liaison was busy. 

-It's okay, I'm almost done- she whispered covering the receiver. – That's fine Bruno, let me check…ok, Wednesday, and please tell someone to send me those as soon as possible. – She gestured for her visitor to come in.- Sure, I'll call and get back to you, goodbye.-

-Bruno Gianelli?- CJ Cregg added as soon as Donna hung up.

-Yeah. I was surprised that he knew my name, that he even remembered me from before.- She answered while scribbling something into a notebook and crossing dates into a calendar.

-I'd be surprised if someone so involved in a presidential campaign didn't know at least where you've worked before. Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt, but your assistant over there was…unavailable.– At the questioning look of the younger woman, she added- He had headphones on and was singing loudly. So I just decided to come in.

-Thank God for Margaret and those headphones! And you could have called me if you needed me, you are the Chief of Staff, and I'm not even near your office now!

-It's okay, I needed to walk a little. And why did you get headphones for what's-his-name?

-Arthur. He was driving me crazy with Panda.

-Panda? The Mexican rock band?

-Ok, _that_ I didn't see coming. How do you know who they are?

-My niece, Hogan. She saw them perform during spring break and loves them.

-She does? Actually they are quite good. But try listening to their latest CD eight times a day and you'll feel like doing some serious body damage! Honestly CJ, their songs are all about this hurt and angry guy that got dumped by his girlfriend, so they make you feel depressed, aggressive, and a little suicidal.

-Sounds a lot like my regular day. – Her voice was serious and sad. – And sorry about Arthur, I hear they've been transferring him from place to place. I think he is, and I feel terrible to admit this, but I think he is the son of some congressman, and that's how he got here. Some bill needed approval and, you know how it goes. I'll get you someone better.

-No, no, that's fine. I don't need that much help.

-Of course you do, Donna! It's no small thing what you are doing in here, it's really…and we can't afford anymore failure.- She looked lost and exhausted. – Look, I just came to give you a heads-up on 732, it might turn into a thing.

-I thought it was going to stay pretty neutral. I just saw some paranoid posters on the web, calling it the SAB, did you know that?

-Let me guess, Surprise Abortion Bill?

-Oh, no. Let **me** guess, it **will** be an SAB?

-The President is… dangling his feet or whatever it is he does. I mean, it's good, I like to see him work to the last hour of everyday, even when common sense says he could just start packing, but that's not like him and I'm glad.

-Me too, it's one of the most impressive things about him.

-Yeah, but it might mean some conflict for you, just thought you should know. Tell Arthur to gather some information on the matter from both sides. Or tell someone else if you want to send him to another department, or out of the place for good.

-No, he's just a lazy kid, no harm there. But I'll be prepared for 732, thanks. Listen, CJ, I know…I mean. I know it's a ridiculous question given the circumstances but, are you okay? You look beyond tense.

-I just need to eat better. Really, it's nothing, lack of exercise maybe. I can't remember the last time I went to the gym. I used to have that time of the day for myself. And now…

-You should come with me one day, it really helps with stress, and now that I'm back in college that's pretty useful, even if I don't get much sleep.

-What? That's great Donna, I'm sorry, is this something you told me over the phone?

-Yeah, but it's just a couple of night classes, so it won't interfere with the job.

-No, that's fine. I'm just happy for you, sorry I didn't catch it when you said it before.

-Thanks, it's just a couple of easy subjects, so I'm not telling that much people. Actually, you and Carol are the only ones that know so far. Oh, and Toby, yesterday.

-Still, that's fantastic, it's good to know some of us are changing for the better, not the worse. God, I sound so dramatic. But congratulations, this is big.

-Thanks, but, really CJ. How are you?- This time she was looking straight into her eyes. And her answer came after a long pause and a deep sigh.

-Truth be told, I feel weak, and tired, and angry. I've never been so… drained. It's been awful. God, I'm just so glad you are here, Donna.

-Yeah, about that, thank you so much, C.J. Your phone call was a real life-saver. I know you could have called people much more qualified, but I swear I'll do my best.

-Are you kidding? I'm sure you could have found better jobs, Donna, don't you see it? Everything is falling apart in here, people are quitting left and right, and how could you doubt your qualifications for this particular position?

-It's just… you know I have no degree.

-Donna! I'm sorry if I didn't have the time to tell you this over the phone, but you are **perfect** for the job. Perfect. Look at you, you've now worked on three presidential campaigns, you are as expert as one can get on the Democratic Party and its flaws, as well as on those of the Republicans, because it's been your job to be aware of them. Through all the years you worked in the White House you became a very active participant in our share of law making, watching closely all the push and pull needed in real life to pass a bill. You've made great contacts with people in Congress and you know exactly how they work, and how they should work. Plus, during those months with Russell you gained enough experience in communications to sort out media and their tricks. You are exactly what we need because you can move in various fields, so that when it comes to dealing with one area or the other you are 100 capable of maintaining order and keep everything flowing before election day. Donna, you **are **qualified for this. And also, I trust you, and you have no idea how valuable that is to me right now, to the President. And how rare.

- You are right, I'm sorry, this is no time to bring up my insecurities- she tried to joke.

-No, I'm sorry I got a little carried away. But, please don't belittle yourself, Donna.

-I won't, I'm really working on that.

-Good. And we should do that someday.

-What's that?

-Going to the gym. I used to love starting my job after some good exercise, but now I have to be the first one here. Still, if I ever have a day that is not completely crazy and filled with exhausting meetings we should go… so yeah, probably any day now.

-see? At least you laughed a little just now.- As Donna turned to look at CJ she lost some of her balance and a bunch of binders fell loudly to the floor.

-That's it, let me help you.

-No, no, no. You are the Chief of Staff, you are not supposed to help _me_ with boxes!– the tall woman gave her a pointed look. –Right, now I'm hearing what you heard. It's just that Arthur should be doing this, but, could you hand me those?

-The green ones on your desk? Sure. – She was getting the files when something caught her attention and she picked it up. – Oh my God, this is really a great picture, Donna!

-Which? Oh, yeah, it's one of my favorites of the whole staff.

-We all look so…close. When was it taken?

-Don't you remember? For the second campaign, Bruno wanted something natural for this magazine, I don't remember which. Charlie and I were really excited, it was our first official photograph with the senior staff. We weren't sure if we belonged there.

-Of course you did! Now I remember, Bruno kept saying it should be very spontaneous and friendly. He wanted us to look human, not political. No names, no titles or positions, no hierarchies. Just the footnote: Bartlet's team.

* * *

_next chapter: a flashback into that picture. let's see if you know which one is it. And, an e-mail. _


	3. Bartlet's Team

-Don't you remember? For the second campaign, Bruno wanted something natural for this magazine, I don't remember which. Charlie and I were really excited, it was our first official photograph with the senior staff. We weren't sure if we belonged there.

-Of course you did! Now I remember, Bruno kept saying it should be very spontaneous and friendly. He wanted us to look human, not political. No names, no titles or positions, no hierarchies. Just the footnote: Bartlet's team.

* * *

_-Are we ready now?- the photographer was clearly getting impatient_

_-No, we are not.- There was a collective roll of eyes at these words. _

_-What! What is it this time, Josh?_

_-I'll tell you what, CJ. Donna is hugging Sam!_

_-I'm not!_

_-Yes you are! You're all over him and I'm completely left out of the picture!_

_-That's it, I'm leaving, just draw an angry face where I should be okay?_

_-Your are not leaving Tobias- CJ said as she grabbed his hand-_

_-Well, if he doesn't leave, I will. I won't stand here with the two of you hugging. _

_-Calm down Joshua, Sam has his arm on my back and I just laid my head on his shoulder. Bruno said he wanted it to be natural, that's what I'm doing!_

_-Is it natural that you completely desert me and focus your whole attention on him?_

_-I could answer that question for…-but Toby was interrupted by Josh's glare. _

_-Josh, what on earth are you talking about?- Sam said lifting his eyebrows but carefully retreating his arm from around Donna. _

_-Yeah, Josh. What do you want me to do? Turn my back on the rest of the staff?_

_-I want you to show me your support. – His voice was soft, and that caused Donna to look at him and immediately raise her hands to his shoulders._

_-You have my support.-_

_-Do I?- he asked in a very low voice_

_-For the love of everything that is holy!- Bruno was obviously exasperated –Blond girl would you please, and I know it's a lot to ask, but would you **please** show this three-year-old your support and let this kind man to whom we are paying very, very little, take a photograph that looks as natural as one could hope after eleven tries?_

_-Actually, that's good- the photographer said, approaching them- leave your hands there.-_

_-Yeah, it shows closeness and it's a nice frame, -this time it was Connie who voiced and opinion- a woman holding one of the senior advisors. Just stay like that. _

_-Besides, that's exactly what Donna does on a daily basis.- added Leo smiling at her._

_-Yeah, holding my Deputy Chief of Staff is no easy task, but she always amazes us by doing exactly that, so let it be shown. Now, could we all smile and let the damned picture be taken, because, and I may be wrong, but I think we have some governing to do! - And as soon as the President said this, the matter was settled. _

_-On my count, everybody say: Bartlet! _

_

* * *

_-I thought the flag was a little over the top- CJ's voice brought Donna back to the present. 

-The what? Oh, right, me too. That's why I framed the original, in the Rose Garden

-It's a really nice picture- her face was pensive and melancholic- You know what, Donna? I'll have Margaret push some meetings, and tomorrow I'm picking you up at 6:30 so we can hit the gym. And I'm not coming in here until 8am, no matter who tells me to!

-That sounds great! Sure you can make the time?

-Actually, I would be here in a beat even at 4am if the President told me to. Or Nancy. Or the UN Secretary. Probably the Pope. But other than that, yeah, I'm sure.

-Yay! That's the spirit CJ!- Both women were grinning as Donna received from her the green files that were previously by her computer. The Chief of Staff was about to say something when she was interrupted by a chime sound coming from the computer.

-Seems like you have an e-mail, Ms Moss!- She turned her head to glance at the screen, and as soon as she saw the little pop-up, she smiled suspiciously.

-What are you so giggly about, CJ?

-Giggly? Ok. And I'm not. I think I'm just realizing how much this is also a perfect job for you. But you should really get back to work, check your mails, kay?

- I'll do that right away Ms Cregg. And once again, thank you.

-No, thank you, Donna. – She was about to leave when she paused at the door- And lets add some frozen yogurt while we're at it, ok? after gym?

-Thought you would never ask!- They both smiled and CJ closed the door after her.

A minute later, another chiming sound made Donna turn, forcing her to stand up and go directly to her desk. She skimmed through her newest mail, which was an invitation to some Republican fund-raiser, and couldn't help to hear a little obnoxious voice in her head, _sounds like the perfect place for you to meet men, Donna. You know, full of Republicans?_

–Shut up!- And just as she clicked "next" on top of the invitation mail, a loud music of drums and shouting came from across her door. –For the love of God, Arthur!-

And as she left her office looking for the young man, reminding him of his workplace and the acceptable levels of music, the following e-mail was displayed on her screen:

* * *

_Subject: just typing_

_Well, that was…awkward. I've been sitting here for a while now, still kind of impressed with hearing your voice when I least expected it. Don't get me wrong, it doesn't surprise me that you got that job, by now I'm sure you could handle most jobs in the political arena. I do know you are good, Donna. And I should have said that just now, but it was weird, and you seemed really busy, which I'm sure you are. God, I hate that we can't talk normally anymore, even by mail I feel uneasy and unsure of what to say. You know what? I'll just go ahead and type. Really, congratulations on the job, it's a big position to fill right now, and CJ and Toby are tremendously lucky to have you there, given the current state of things, Well, of course you are valuable given any state of things. Rambling, I know I'm rambling and I wish you could be here to make fun of my writing skills and roll your eyes when I reminded you of my SAT scores… but you're not. And that might be my fault, but I swear what happened the last time you saw me, in your interview, it wasn't personal. I mean, of course it was, but the reasons I had not to hire you are exactly the ones I told you that day. I was being honest about the inconveniences of having Rusell's spokesperson with us. Actually, I was honest about everything I said, and I just hope you could believe that. Because it's true. I meant it._

_Joshua Lyman, _

_Manager: Santos for President. _


	4. Going to the White House

_Author's Note: Hey! I'm picking this up, already have the next chapter half done and the ones that follow sketched. I really hope you like this, because it's taking some effort to plan everything that will unfold in following entries. Well, if my exams allow those to appear, that is._

_(for those who wondered form last chapter, I was thinking of a picture of the cast of WW, perhaps season 2, where they are all standing in front of an American flag)_

_This is mostly transitional but I reallyenjoyed it, I would love to know if you did too, and even if you don't! I find fanfic to be a great excercise for aspiring writers! (who do not own a thing-there, disclaimer done.)_

* * *

-Ronna! I'm leaving now! 

-To Orlando?

-No, not there. Not yet.

Josh took the piece of paper from the printer and put it inside his backpack, along with other folders and memos. But this one was different, it was just a short e-mail, yet somehow, for reasons surpassing his understanding, he felt the need to take it with him.

At that point, some random staffer entered his office with a cell phone

-Before you go, Lou wants to talk to you, she is with the Congressman in Orlando.

-I know where they are, thank you- He felt this wasn't going to be pretty- Hello?

-What day is today?

-I'm sorry?

-You'd better be. What day is today, Josh?

-The 15th Lou, and yes, I know the campaign is right now getting ready for the rally tomorrow in Florida, where you and the Congressman are right now. I run this thing, ok?

-Gee, thanks for the recap. What I really was asking was this: Why the hell are you still in D.C. and heading for a meeting at the White House?

-Because a week ago you told me we needed to strengthen our relationship with them. You talked about the Campaign Liaison as some sort of heaven sent savior! So I'm going right now, over there, to the gates of Heaven, to beg for some help!

-And didn't we also talk about the virtues of delegating? The Congressman needs you here!

-I **did** delegate! I sent Edie over there didn't I? Besides, there's a chance there will be a thing, so I thought I should check it out before it really becomes a problem.

-Ok, you've lost me. Wait a second, the Congressman is here and wants a word.

-Josh? – Matt's voice sounded tired but eager to work, as always.

-Hi Sir. I'm sorry I'm not there right now. I'll be arriving tonight, I just need to be at a meeting in the White House and then I'll catch a plane. Is that ok?

-Yeah, except you don't really have to be at the White House with the Campaign Liaison today. You could have sent Bram or someone to talk to him.

-Her.

-Who?

-It's her. The Liaison is Donna Moss.

-Really? Well, well, well.

_Oh oh_ -What?

-I've heard things Josh.

_I bet you have. I know that tone too damn well._ - What things?

-Leo is a very conversational man once you get to know him.

_He's a very dead man once I get to see him _–Leo has a very creative imagination, Sir. He says things, nobody knows what he means.

-Actually Josh, Bram seemed to get his meaning. He told me you've been much calmer since that phone call with the White House a week ago. And as a matter of fact I noticed that myself and pointed it at you only to receive denial. But he added that today of all days you seem specially cheerful and nervous. I just find it odd.

-Sir, I really don't see where this is going, and I'm sure we both have more important things to do.- As he said this, his hand subconsciously traveled inside his backpack, retrieving and unfolding a particular piece of paper. –In fact, I have to be at a meeting right now, so I'll talk to you later, when I'm on my way to Orlando. No, I'm not avoiding anything. No Sir, let's just blame the good weather for my fine mood ok? Oh, just get Edie to fax those to me. Right, goodbye.

Before reaching for his coat he skimmed once again through the paragraph printed in the white sheet his hand was holding.

_

* * *

__From: D. Moss-White House_

_To: Josh Lyman-Santos for a Brighter America_

_Subject: Re: Just typing_

_Hey, I'm glad you wrote. Thank you. About the meeting we agreed over the phone for the 15th? I know I said you should just send anyone to discuss a couple of things, but something came up. It's about 732, and maybe you'd want to come and discuss it. Not that you have to, of course. I understand you must have your schedule pretty full, and you can't be coming to the White House for every single issue. I'm sure you have someone fairly competent to do that. It's just that the bill is taking a weird turn, and you guys won't like it. So, perhaps you'd want to be here and see for yourself before it reaches news cycles._

_Also, I miss you too._

_Donna_

* * *

-Josh? What are you smiling about? 

-I have a meeting at the White House, Ronna.- he told her as they both walked to the door.

- I thought Lou said there was no need for you to go?

-Oh, but there is.- And with that cryptic answer he reached the elevator, catching a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirrored walls.

_It's weird. _

He was grinning like an idiot.


	5. Internal Struggle at the Gates of Heaven

_Important note: I'm trying to respect situations in Season 7. This began after Mummy Problem, so what happened in the Al Smith Dinner does not exist in this universe. But the events in the White House of the show are also unfolding here as the J/D takes place ok? And also, I'm sorry for being cruel and giving you yet another transition. But this was supposed to be just an intro and became a small chapter of its own. I'm trying to update weekly, but the actual meeting is nearly done, so maybe I'll post something in the next couple of days. Hope you like, 'cause I kind of love it! One way or another, please review!_

* * *

**Internal Struggle at the Gates of Heaven. **

He felt like some kind of tourist getting a guided visit to the White House. Or something like that. Actually, he felt like a student going to prom at a very large, beautiful, intimidating, scary, and white ball room. Without a date. Or about to find out if he had one.

_Had one? Good thing those thoughts stay in your mind, where no one will ever listen just how stupid you sound. _

_Right?_

-Don't tell me you forgot the corsage!

_What the hell? _

She just stared at him, looking amused on the surface, but kind of nervous herself.

_-_sorry?

-You just reminded me of Mike McCourt. He was my date to the spring dance, and was a wreck when he showed up at my door. Same terrified expression.

_Damned bad poker face._

-I'm neither terrified nor a wreck, Margaret- As he said this he felt his palms sweaty, and discretely ran them trough the sides of his pants.

_Yeah, you're cool_

-Josh, you **do** know where you are going, right? – She looked weird.

_Well, when doesn't she look weird?_

But this time it was more of a "something's really wrong" weird.

-I think I've been here one or two times before, thanks. – With a last glance and wave at her, Josh continued through the once familiar halls.

He reached a set of cubicles that were part of the Communications Department, but not quite in the same area. There he spotted a door with the tag **Campaign Liaison.** He looked around, not really sure if he should knock, or wait, or what. Probably wait. Or knock?

_Or what?_

He wasn't sure of anything, actually. He thought coming into this building would bring him memories and nostalgia. Or perhaps anger and regrets for the way things were left. But he wasn't expecting to be so irrationally nervous about seeing a woman he knew so well.

_Yeah, "knew so well" before you got her blown up, then so sick of you that she had to quit, turned into your enemy and got rejected after she lost. And you won. And it was you who rejected her._

He hated that Margaret was right and he was a wreck. He had this sort of teen anxiety filling all of his systems and it had little to do with the fact that he was standing in the most important building of the country. This was the place where he used to work for seven years, and it was obviously filled with serious governmental tension today, but right now he could only remember a name and a face from all the time he had spent wandering these halls. People were running around, like they could sense something very grave was about to happen, but didn't know what; among them, he stood there, feeling sixteen again. And suddenly he had the horrid thought that perhaps he should have brought flowers.

_Well, that's just terrific. Keep up the bright ideas, Josh!_

His right arm rose suddenly, seemingly determined.

_What the hell are you doing, you big, sweaty, Mike McCourt look-a-like?_

He was knocking.


End file.
